


Nighttime Interlude

by knitekat



Series: Truth Revealed [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Banter, Help With A Problem, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester wakes in the night with an urgent problem and reluctantly accepts Danny's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> For Fredbassett's fandom stocking 2014.

Lester woke in the middle of the night to find Quinn plastered to his side, an arm wrapped intimately around his waist. It took several moments for him to remember why the annoying man was in his bed before the feeling of a full bladder reminded him why he had originally woken. 

 

He carefully held the sleeve of Quinn's borrowed pyjamas and moved his arm, freezing when the man mumbled in his sleep. Lester's gaze was fixed on the relaxed face of Quinn and he wondered if, maybe, he should keep the pyjamas unwashed... bloody hell, what medication was he on? 

 

An urgent need had Lester shuffling to the edge of the bed, biting his lip as his bad leg throbbed and protested at any movement. He paused when he was sitting with his feet on the cold floor, gathering himself to stand and knowing it would hurt like blazes. He glanced back at Quinn when the man mumbled in his sleep, he could wake him and ask for Quinn's help but... well, there were some things a man had to do for himself. 

 

“Need a hand, James?”

 

Quinn's voice startled Lester, making him wince and sending pain shooting down his leg. “Fuck, Quinn!”

 

“Later and its Danny, remember.” 

 

Lester could almost hear the smile in Quinn's voice. That and the pain had him snapping, “I've been managing to go to the bathroom by myself for years, Quinn.”

 

“Oh, OK.” Quinn almost sounded disappointed to be turned down. 

 

“I had no idea you were that desparate to see my cock, Quinn...” Lester trailed off as he recalled that he hadn't changed into his pyjamas. 

 

“I didn't peek earlier,” Quinn sounded almost defensive. “I was just trying to be nice.”

 

Lester sighed, remembering both his manners and earlier agreement. “Danny,” he said, smiling slightly when he saw the smile tug at Quinn's lips. “I should remember my manners and thank you for the offer.”

 

“But it is still thanks but no thanks?” Quinn had to push. “Promise I won't look.” Lester quirked an eyebrow, waiting until Quinn grinned back. “Fine, I would but would you blame me?”

 

Lester chuckled before heaving himself to his feet, he managed two steps before he put his weight down wrong, pain shot through his leg and he stumbled, losing his balance and only Quinn's hands saved him from a painful encounter with the floor. Strong arms wrapped around his chest and held him against a firm body and Lester had to swallow, hard, at the sensations that contact sent coursing through his body. 

 

“OK, James?” Quinn sounded worried as he supported as much weight as Lester would allow him to. 

 

Lester closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten before he exhaled. He knew he wouldn't do this by himself, not the way his leg was throbbing with every breath. He needed help and, really, considering what he planned to do with Quinn, why was he so reluctant to ask for it? He snorted, that was the problem, he didn't want to need help. “Quinn...” When he felt Quinn's muscles tense, Lester started again. “Danny, would you be so kind as to help me to the bathroom?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at the feel of Quinn squirming against him, sighing when he realised the man was laughing at him. “God, James, are you going to be that formal when we fuck?”

 

Before Lester could formulate a response, his bladder reminded him it really needed to be emptied and he limped towards the bathroom with Quinn's aid. Of course, once inside Lester discovered another problem. Although he could balance well enough and had his cock aimed at the bowl, it appeared that having an audience made relieving himself difficult. 

 

“Trouble?” Quinn sounded amused. 

 

“Quinn!” Lester could hear the whine in his own voice and knew Quinn had as well. 

 

“Sorry,” Quinn muttered before adding, “Let me help.”

 

Lester felt Quinn move behind him and then a hand pressed firmly on his stomach, making him flinch away from the touch. 

 

“Easy, James.” Quinn murmured before nuzzling distractingly at Lester's neck. “Just relax and let me help.” He slowly increased the pressure on Lester's stomach, making his full bladder feel even worse and then, just as he was about to pull out of Quinn's arms, finally relief. Lester sighed and almost sagged, only Quinn's arms supporting him, as the pale stream hit the bowl. “Better?” Lester nodded, relief making him almost light-headed. “Hey, easy there, James. Lets get you back to bed.”

 

Lester leaned on Quinn as he limped back to bed, allowing the other man to tuck him into it. He felt the bed dip as Quinn clambered in and, biting his lip against the pain in his leg, squirmed until he was face-to-face with Quinn. 

 

“Hello, gorgeous,” Danny murmured as he slowly leaned closer. 

 

“Does that really work?” Lester asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he meet Quinn halfway, almost sighing as their lips meet and Quinn proved to be an adequate kisser. 

 

Quinn pulled away reluctantly, pressing quick and light kisses against Lester's lips. His eyes were alight with mischief and need when he shrugged. “Seems to be working OK so far, guv.”

 

“Apparently.” Lester smiled, he had no idea what he had got himself into but he was convinced he would have fun finding out. At least, he would once his blasted leg was better and until then, while, he was sure Quinn had ideas. He knew he had his own and hopefully Quinn would be agreeable. 

 

“So, guv?” Quinn waggled his eyebrow. 

 

“Much as I'd love to take you up on the offer, Danny...” Lester winced when he moved slightly and his leg reminded him it was a bad idea. 

 

“Not now?” Quinn nodded and tucked himself against Lester. “I can wait.”

 

“Really?” Lester pressed a kiss against Quinn's hair. 

 

“Sometimes,” Quinn acknowledged. “Besides,” He added, “I can think of something to keep us busy.”

 

“I'm sure you can.” Lester smiled even though he knew Quinn couldn't see him and whispered “So can I,” in Quinn's ear. His smile widened when he slide a hand down to cup Quinn, feeling the man shiver against him.

 

“Fuck me!” Quinn gasped. 

 

“Oh, my dear boy, I plan to. Multiple times, in fact,” Lester murmured, moving slightly to hold Quinn firmer and hissed as pain shot through him. “Bloody fucking leg.”

 

Quinn dragged Lester in for a kiss before passing him his painkillers. “Don't know about that, James. Got us together, didn't it.”

 

“Mmm,” Lester tried to shift into a comfortable location, relaxing as the painkillers began to work. 

 

“Night, James.” 

 

“Night,” Lester murmured as he allowed sleep to claim him, content for now to lay with Quinn in his arms. A smile on his lips as he considered all the things he could do with Quinn. All the things he hoped to do to him in the morning.


End file.
